Joyeux Noël, Minerva
by Maliumkin
Summary: (Happy Christmas, Minerva) Minerva McGonagall obtient bien plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait lorsqu'elle se retrouve face aux Carrow. Un sorcier des plus inattendu lui vient en aide... Noël 1997 à Poudlard. Traduction d'une fic' de saiyanwizard.


Minerva McGonagall soupira avec lassitude alors qu'elle atteignait le palier du deuxième étage. Comme prévu, l'endroit faiblement éclairé était désert, contrastant fortement avec l'agitation habituelle qui caractérisait ce genre de journée. Elle remercia Merlin qu'aucun élève ne soit resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. La professeure de Métamorphoses se rappelait en avoir attrapé quelques unsl'année dernière qui pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée de tirer profit du fait qu'il restait peu de professeurs à l'intérieur du château à cette période pour s'éclipser dehors... Elle secoua sa tête. _Ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis aussi facilement cette année._

Elle tira sa robe et la serra un peu plus autour d'elle. Le froid de l'hiver qui venait de l'extérieur s'était apparemment frayé un chemin à l'intérieur du château. Cette année, il n'y avait pas de décorations festives dans les couloirs, pas d'arbres de Noël dans la Grande Salle, pas de cantiques chantées par les fantômes ou les armures. Au lieu de cela, l'obscurité qui était tombée sur le château depuis le début de l'année était seulement devenue plus oppressante. Ce nuage sombre avait chassé presque toute âme qui vive dans l'école.

Minerva repensa au Noël dernier. Elle s'était levée tôt comme d'habitude, mais Albus l'avait devancée, et elle l'avait trouvé devant le feu, sirotant un chocolat chaud en caressant les plumes de Fumseck. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il s'était levé, l'avait entraîné vers la fenêtre et attiré vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, elle avait levé un sourcil en réaction à son effronterie, et il avait eu un petit rire en levant la tête. « Du gui », avait-il simplement répondu. « Il faut en profiter puisque les elfes de maison ont été assez gentils pour l'accrocher. Surtout quand une femme entre dans une pièce, magnifique, un matin de Noël. Vous m'avez fait attendre longtemps, Minerva. »

Le sourire qui s'était peint sur son visage s'effaça brusquement. Albus ne l'attendrait pas devant un feu le lendemain matin. Elle n'ouvrirait pas de cadeaux avec lui devant un magnifique arbre de Noël. Il n'y aurait pas de fête de Noël avec les quelques professeurs encore présents. Et même s'il y en avait, elle n'y assisterait certainement pas.

Elle dépassa un coin lorsqu'elle les entendit. Deux voix. Une masculine, une féminine. Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Amycus et Alecto Carrow vaciller dans sa direction. Ils avaient très probablement consommé de l'alcool pendant leur sortie. Alors qu'elle déterminait ses chances de passer le coin sans être vue et sans faire de bruit, Amycus l'aperçue. Il s'arrêta et retint sa sœur d'un geste de la main. Elle regarda la professeure de métamorphoses à son tour. Le coin de la bouche d'Amycus se souleva dans un rictus.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? » dit-il, titubant vers Minerva. Elle ne bougea pas. La professeure de métamorphoses se maudit intérieurement de s'être perdue dans ses propres pensées et de ne pas les avoir entendu approcher plus tôt. « Vous êtes très belle ce soir, _ma_ _Dame_. »

Même si elle aurait voulu lui jeter un sortilège qui l'aurait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à la semaine suivante, Minerva se retint de sortir sa baguette. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon, surtout s' _il_ l'apprenait. « Professeur Carrow… quelle surprise… inattendue. »

Alecto ricana lourdement. « Tu es fou ou quoi, Amycus ? » dit-elle à son frère. « Tu dois vraiment être saoul si tu te mets à appeler McGonagall _Dame_ McGonagall ! »

« Je ne suis pas saoul ! » répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse, se contredisant clairement. Il s'arrêta juste devant Minerva. Elle n'aimait pas l'étrange éclat qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. « Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Je peux juste dire en la regardant qu'elle doit venir d'une bonne famille. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? » le questionna Alecto, essayant clairement de retenir un nouveau ricanement. Elle semblait être un peu moins ivre que son frère. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille sorcière qui s'appelait McGonagall. »

Amycus se moqua de sa sœur. « C'est de toute évidence un nom écossais. Est-ce que tu es écossaise, Alecto ? »

Celle-ci croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. De l'avis de Minerva, la sœur était la plus intelligente des deux. « Bien sûr que non, idiot ! »

« Alors comment est-ce que tu le sais, tête de nœud ? » demanda son frère, levant les mains en l'air.

Alecto poussa son frère. « Comment est-ce que tu oses m'appeler ainsi alors que tu flirtes avec McGonagall ! »

Le combat entre le frère et la sœur devenait de plus en plus puéril au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. _Finalement, peut-être qu'Alecto n'est pas plus intelligente que son frère._ La professeure de métamorphoses leva les yeux au ciel tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Les Carrow l'avaient en quelque sorte bloquée au fond du couloir. Sauf si elle se trompait lourdement, elle avait plusieurs options. Elle pourrait prendre sa forme d'animagus et se glisser entre leurs jambes, le seul point négatif étant qu'elle ne pourrait leur envoyer aucun sortilège s'ils l'a poursuivaient. Les Carrow avaient clairement montré tout au long de l'année qu'ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à utiliser la magie contre les élèves, alors elle était certaine qu'ils se comporteraient de la même manière avec elle. Ils étaient aussi de ce type de mangemorts qui aimaient la chasse avant la mise à mort.

Une autre option serait de les pousser physiquement et de courir. Elle serait en mesure d'utiliser la magie, cette fois, s'ils la poursuivaient, et elle savait qu'elle serait capable de les semer rapidement. Elle pourrait même les battre en duel si nécessaire, et même si elle n'était ni Sirius Black ni James Potter, sa connaissance du château était supérieure à la leur. Mais elle était plutôt réticente à utiliser cette stratégie elle préférait ne pas l'appliquer, car le frère et la sœur iraient certainement _le_ voir. Elle supposa qu'elle pourrait juste leur lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Elle était sûr qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne la laisserait simplement repartir ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

La professeure de métamorphoses fut ramenée à la réalité par l'augmentation du volume sonore des cris des deux mangemorts. « Tu n'as pas à te mêler des personnes avec qui je flirte ! » hurla Amycus. « Je suis le directeur adjoint ! » A ce stade, les Carrow avaient levé leur baguette. Minerva chercha instinctivement la sienne, au cas où elle en aurait besoin.

Alecto semblait s'être calmée un peu et tapotait son menton avec le bout de sa baguette. « Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, cher frère, je suis la directrice adjointe. Cela signifie que nous sommes au même niveau. Mais je ne parle pas du niveau intellectuel, bien entendu. Merlin sait que jamais je ne pourrai tomber aussi bas ! »

« Enfin, Alecto ! » répondit Amycus, clairement furieux de sa remarque sur son intelligence. « Tu enseignes l'étude des Moldus. Une matière totalement inutile ! » dit-il, jetant ses mains en l'air une fois de plus. « Maintenant, poursuivit-il, où en étais-je ? »

Il se tourna vers Minerva, cette lueur folle, démente, de retour dans ses yeux. Il fit un geste pour toucher son épaule, mais elle se glissa hors d'atteinte, plus profondément encore dans les entrailles couloir. « Ne me touchez pas ! » dit-elle fermement.

Amycus hésita un instant. Il sembla vaciller à son commandement, mais sourit finalement. « Tout doux, tout doux ma chère. Ne soyez pas si hostile. Je ne vais pas vous faire trop de mal. » Il fit un pas en avant et attrapa sa main gauche, qui n'était pas cachée dans les plis de sa robe.

Il fallu à Minerva toute sa volonté pour ne pas la tirer hors de sa portée. Amycus tenait sa main fine et délicate dans ses mains bestiales, transpirantes. Il fit courir son index sur sa paume d'une manière presque aimante. Puis il se pencha en avant et la renifla. _Il renifla sa main_. Il respira profondément et lâcha un soupir excité.

Minerva résista à l'envie de vomir. Au lieu de cela, elle arracha sa main de l'étreinte d'Amycus et brandit sa baguette avec sa main droite. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun choix. Les choses étaient sur le point de déraper.

Malheureusement, il n'y eu aucune hésitation de la part d'Amycus cette fois. Il semblait qu'il soit près pour un combat aussi. « Vous ne devez pas oublier que vous n'êtes plus sous-directrice, » dit-il calmement en brandissant sa propre baguette qu'il frotta légèrement à la sienne. Quelques étincelles surgirent de celle-ci. « Tous les pouvoirs qui vous étaient été accordés à cette époque sous maintenant les miens ! »

« Et les miens ! » renchérit Alecto qui avait également brandit sa baguette, prête à frapper.

« Il n'y a qu'une, et une seule personne, » poursuivit Amycus, ignorant sa sœur, « qui peut passer outre mon autorité ici - »

« Et je crois, Amycus, que cette personne est moi. »

Le voix doucereuse de Severus Snape se répercuta contre les murs du couloir. L'instant suivant, le sorcier sortit de l'ombre. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta juste derrière les Carrow, qui se retournèrent immédiatement pour le dévisager. Toute l'attention qu'ils avaient portée sur la professeure de métamorphoses l'instant d'avant s'était envolée.

La réaction initiale de Minerva, même si elle ne le montra pas, fut le soulagement. Il semblait qu'elle puisse finalement se sortir de cette situation sans lancer un sortilège à aucun des deux Carrow. Mais ensuite elle se rappela que Severus Snape était maintenant le directeur de Poudlard, le lien direct entre Voldemort et l'école. Il n'était pas son allié. Mais que faisait-il là ?

« Puis-je vous demander quel est le but de ce rassemblement ? » demanda-il d'un ton égal. Il ne montrait aucune émotion.

« Alecto et moi surveillions soigneusement les salles de classe pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun élève hors de sa Salle Commune - » Minerva vit distinctement Severus lever un sourcil, parce qu'ils savaient tous parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves restant à Poudlard. « - Quand nous avons rencontré le professeur McGonagall. Je lui demandais juste si elle voulait un peu de _compagnie_. »

Severus ne donna pas immédiatement sa réponse, mais quand il le fit, il ne laissa paraître aucun signe que l'explication d'Amycus avait eu un effet sur lui. « Même si je suis certain que le professeur McGonagall ne dirait pas non à votre offre, je vous suggère de retourner dans vos appartements. Vous deux n'êtes d'aucune utilité au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre état d'ivresse apparant. Il prépare quelque chose, et je vous suggère de vous y préparer. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ? » demanda Alecto avec force.

« Est-ce que nous allons avec - »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait , » la coupa Severus, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient en mauvaise compagnie pour en discuter, « Peut-être que non. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas à vous de poser la question. Attendez d'être appelés. Je n'ai aucun désir de nettoyer après votre passage, alors je vous suggère de reprendre votre route. »

« Et à propos du professeur McGonagall ? » demanda Amycus. « Elle n'a clairement rien à faire ici - »

« Je pense que - » rétorqua Minerva.

« _Je_ m'occuperai personnellement du professeur McGonagall, » dit Severus, leur coupant tous la parole. « Amycus, Alecto, je vous suggère de suivre mon conseil et de partir. » Aucun des Carrow ne semblait enclin à bouger. « _Maintenant !_ »

Les deux directeurs adjoints sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'autre bout du couloir. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin, Minerva entendit distinctement Amycus grogner, « Je paris qu'il veut juste l'avoir pour lui tout seul. »

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » ricana Alecto, lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Minerva se tourna précautionneusement vers Severus. Elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'auberge. Même si le nombre d'ennemis avait grandement diminué, Severus était de loin le plus puissant et le plus intelligent des trois. Ainsi que le plus imprévisible.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, Severus l'attrapa soudainement pas le bras et la tira dans le couloir vers les escaliers. Si elle n'avait pas été plus vive, il l'aurait quasiment traînée derrière lui comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle trébucha, essayant de suivre. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier du troisième étage, il se précipita vers la salle de classe – vide – la plus proche et la jeta à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière eux. Elle entendit un déclic qui lui indiqua que la porte venait d'être verrouillée.

 _Très bien_ , pensa Minerva en reprenant péniblement son souffle, _je viens d'être enfermée dans une salle de classe avec la main droite de Voldemort. Il est actuellement ce qui se trouve entre moi et la porte._ Elle leva les yeux. Et j'ai aussi une fenêtre, qui pourrait ou pourrait ne pas être fermée par un sortilège.

Elle se retourna. Severus se tenait juste en face de la porte, dos à elle. Il avait une main sur la poignée, mais si leur escapade lui avait fait le moindre effet, même sa respiration ne l'indiquait pas. Est-ce qu'il allait essayer de la punir ? Devrait-elle se battre ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ?

« Que _pensiez-vous_ que vous étiez en train de faire ?! »

Et bien… c'était bien le dernière chose que Minerva s'attendait à ce qu'il dise. Severus n'était pas un idiot. Elle le savait et il savait qu'elle l'avait évité lui et les Carrow comme la peste durant tout le premier trimestre. Elle répondit à sa question de la seule manière qui lui semble possible : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ne laissez plus jamais Amycus Carrow vous toucher », siffla-t-il. Il refusait toujours de lui faire face. « Comprenez-vous ? »

Cette conversation avait commencé de la manière la plus étrange qui soit. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait _voulu_ qu'Amycus Carrow ne la touche. « J'étais - »

« Réalisez-vous à quel point il aurait été _furieux_ si quelque chose vous était arrivé ? » Severus retira ses mains de la poignée et tourna enfin sa tête. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer la furie dans ses yeux.

Mais est-ce que cette furie était dirigée vers elle ? Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne l'était qu'à moitié. Dire que Minerva était sidérée aurait été un euphémisme. « Que - » articula-t-elle lentement, « ou plutôt _à qui_ faites-vous référence ? »

« Vous savez parfaitement à qui je fais référence ! »

« Actuellement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Comment était-il possible qu'elle se remette à lui parler comme elle le faisait… avant ? Le directeur Snape n'était plus le Severus Snape qu'elle avait appris à connaître durant toutes ces années. Et pourtant elle était là, à lui répondre avec… gentillesse. Mais ce Severus Snape agissait différemment. Tout ce qu'il avait dit depuis le début de leur conversation n'avait aucun sens.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. « De _qui_ parlez-vous, Snape ? »

Entendant son ton sec, il se retourna pour la dévisager en entier. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais d'une maigreur terrible. De toute façon, il n'était toujours qu'un sorcier. Le vaincre relèverait d'une véritable lutte. Alors qu'elle se préparait pour un combat, Minerva fut une nouvelle fois surprise lorsque Severus passa simplement devant elle pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ses robes tourbillonnaient comme à son habitude.

« Le directeur », répondit-il sèchement, sans penser à ce qu'il disait.

Elle avait raison quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. « De ce que je me rappelle », rétorqua-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « _vous_ êtes le directeur de Poudlard à l'heure actuelle. »

Il savait que Minerva l'avait vue. Sa légère inspiration serait passée inaperçue pour la plupart des gens, sauf pour une poignée de personnes qui le connaissaient assez bien pour la voir. Bon sang ! Se sortir de ce mauvais pas ne serait pas chose aisée. Il supposa qu'il pourrait juste lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes, mais… « Je ne parlais pas de moi », répondit-il lentement. Severus s'appuya contre la fenêtre et croisa les bras. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder.

Elle réalisa soudain de qui il parlait. « Alors de qui, puis-je savoir ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. A présent, elle le défiait de _dire_ son nom.

Severus savait qu'il aurait juste dû lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes. La situation devenait bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne le désirait. Pourquoi s'embêtait-il même à répondre ? Mais avant qu'il n'y pense, le nom avait déjà passé ses lèvres. « Albus Dumbledore ».

Minerva ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. « Albus est mort, comme vous devez certainement _très bien_ le savoir. » murmura-t-elle amèrement, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix se briser. La douleur qui avait commencé à l'envahir plus tôt dans la soirée menaçait de passer les barrières de son coeur. « Et même s'il ne l'était pas, pourquoi devrais-je croire que vous vous préoccupez de ses sentiments ? »

« Ne prétendez pas tout savoir, McGonagall ! » lui cria-t-il.

Est-ce que sa voix venait juste de faiblir ? Avec une once d'hésitation ? Elle le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis des mois. Est-ce que c'était juste son imagination, ou bien ses épaules s'étaient-elles affaissées ? Sa démarche n'était-elle pas plus lasse ? Ne flottait-il pas dans ses propres robes plus que jamais ? Elle manquait quelque chose. Elle le savait. Mais quoi ?

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en découvrir plus si elle continuait de le faire parler. Il avait déjà craqué une fois. « Severus. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de votre aide - »

« Je voulais simplement vous rappeler que mes collègues ne sont pas tous aussi indulgents », la coupa-t-il, ne la laissant pas se rendre compte de son tressaillement à l'emploi de son prénom. « Il serait plus prudent pour vous de ne pas vous promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, surtout seule. » Elle entendit la serrure se déverrouiller. « Vous ne recevrez certainement pas de seconde chance. Ne me testez pas. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Maintenant, partez. »

Tout ça pour le faire parler. Elle était sur le point de s'exécuter et de quitter la pièce quand elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et eu une idée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire tomber son masque. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne ferait que s'exposer à une mort certaine. De toute manière, cela valait bien un essaie. Elle pouvait être imprévisible aussi.

Minerva se dirigea droit vers Severus sans dire un mot. Elle le vit faire un pas en arrière, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce qu'elle fasse autre chose que de quitter la pièce. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un mot avant qu'elle ne place une main sur son épaule et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se retira très rapidement.

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il était certain d'avoir un air totalement incrédule sur son visage à cet instant précis. La professeure de métamorphoses, de son côté, le regardait avec son habituelle expression sérieuse. « Qu'est-ce que, au nom de Merlin - ? » commença-t-il.

Les yeux plissés, elle fit un geste du menton vers le plafond. Il suivit son regard et vit la raison de son… geste incongru. _Du gui. Maudits elfes de maison !_

« Joyeux Noël, monsieur le directeur, » dit-elle rapidement. Elle fut capable de le dire sans une once de malice dans sa voix.

Il respira profondément tout en essayant d'incinérer le gui du regard. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en colère contre elle ou pas. Est-ce qu'elle avait finalement découvert le vérité ? Ils étaient supposés être ennemis. Il avait tué son mari. Avant cette nuit, il n'avait donné aucune indication qui aurait pu lui permettre de comprendre qu'il était de leur côté. Il en était sûr. A moins qu'elle n'essaye de le faire vaciller une seconde fois ? La bévue dont il avait fait preuve il y a tout juste quelques instants devait avoir attiré son attention. Mais il était plus intelligent que ça. Il y avait trop en jeu pour que cela puisse arriver une seconde fois.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait autre chose que de quitter la salle quand il le lui avait proposé. Elle était restée tête baissée depuis le début de l'année, le plus loin possible de lui. Mais à présent elle venait de se diriger vers lui sans une once d'anxiété ou de peur. Elle était comme elle avait été avant.

Mais il n'y avait pas « d'avant ». Comment osait-elle le toucher ! Comment osait-elle l'appeler « Monsieur de directeur » ! Il détestait ce titre. Il n'avait jamais était le sien, de tout façon, mais il avait un rôle à jouer. Et il s'y tiendrait.

« Joyeux Noël, Minerva. » Son murmure était si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se glissa hors de la salle vide.

Minerva soupira. Il n'avait donc pas saisit la perche qu'elle lui tendait.


End file.
